


Of Werewolves and Super-Soldiers

by Rusiriuss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Werewolf Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: you can read this but be warned as it's only one chapter and i'll likely not be finishing it ever sorry





	Of Werewolves and Super-Soldiers

"Anyone want coffee?" Bruce calls from the kitchen. "I accidentally made an extra- oh. Good morning, Tony." 

"Mine," Tony mutters, picking the mug out of Bruce's hand as he makes his way through the kitchen, Clint close on his trail holding a bowl of cereal with a spoon in his mouth. "Nat, get your boyfriend. He's bothering me," Tony calls, sounding more exhausted than annoyed. Clint makes a noise of protest around the spoon, effectively dropping it onto the floor with a small clink. 

“Come on, man!” Clint’s voice carries from the kitchen into the sitting room where Steve and Natasha sit, quietly discussing the movies they would watch later that night. They pause as Tony stumbles lazily into the room, Clint following close behind him after retrieving the spoon from the ground. “How can you not like chocolate? It’s like the holy grail of food!” 

“It’s not that I don’t like chocolate, I’m just allergic. Now shut up and leave me to my coffee.” Tony grumbles, dropping next to Steve with a sigh. “The last time I ate it, I got really sick and couldn’t sleep for a week. I also can’t eat grapes, avocado, and macadamia nuts. Be warned.” 

Clint rolls his eyes and shakes his head, digging into the bowl of cereal he is holding. “You’re weird, you know that Tony? You’re allergic to everything dogs are. We’ll have to start feeding you dog food before long.” He jokes around a mouthful of cereal. 

“I can still kick you out, you know. You’ve only been living here for a week.” Tony groans as he sets his coffee mug down, having drank it all in lieu of listening to Clint take a jab at his health. 

He looks really hungover, Steve thinks. Only thing is, Steve knows he slept last night. He actually picked Tony up and placed him in is bed. Why is he so out of sorts? Tony normally spends his time hidden away in his workshop, and from what Steve can tell, he didn’t normally sleep at night. Steve had been living with Tony for almost a month, and didn’t see him much unless there was some sort of benefit or he was passed out on the couch or floor, exhausted and overworked. Naturally, whenever he did see the man, Steve tried to give him something to eat or drink.

“Hey man, are you okay?” he hears Bruce mutter to Tony, who was, at that very moment, beginning to drift off to sleep on Steve’s shoulder. Natasha shoots him a look and gets up, grabbing Clint by the back of the shirt and pulling him out of the room. 

“Shut up,” Tony mutters, sounding exhausted and somewhat sick, “I’m fine. Why do you guys baby me so much?” 

"It's because we care, Tony." Bruce shakes his head at Tony's disheveled state. "This is exactly why we bother to. You evidently don't care enough to get any sleep." 

"Aw, come on Brucie. You're worried about little old me?" Tony leans unsteadily towards Bruce, supporting himself by gripping tightly to Steve’s bicep.

After witnessing all this in a stunned silence, Steve decides Tony needs to go back to bed. “Alright, Mr. Stark. You need to go back to sleep. Clearly you didn’t get enough hours in last night.”

“Noooooo...” Tony moans, stretching out the vowel until it trails off into a groan.

Steve rolls his eyes and stands up, dragging Tony and his death grip off the couch. “Come on, Mr. Stark. Let’s get you back to bed.” Steve reaches down and slings his arm under the tired mechanic, lifting him up over his shoulder. Bruce watches amusedly from where he’s leaning on the back of the couch as Steve carries Tony out of the living room and heads toward the elevator to put Tony back to bed. 


End file.
